Tears of a Hero
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Percy gets betrayed and joins Chaos. Annabeth has a mysterious secret. A new war has begun. One year after the war Percy's half-brother comes to camp. People ignore him, other then a selected few. Another assasin of Chaos story, with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone he knows and goes to join Chaos. Years later Gaea awakes and this time the Titans rise with her. How does this happen? Let's find out!**

**(I know it's another Chaos story but yeah I wanted to do it so bon le histoire)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo Rick Riordan does (pouts) Hey let's ask him if he'll give it to me.**

**Me: Rick can I?**

**Rick: Heck no! (I pout)**

**Me: Please? I have so many ideas to improve it.**

**Rick: NO! Now go away and Write you crazy girl!**

**Chapter I**

Percy pov:

There I was sitting near my cabin mourning the death of my mother and step-dad Paul who had died in a fire when I heard the sound of giggling and my half-brother Marcus saying I love you to some girl. I ignored it trying to do my own thing when I heard Annabeth, my Annabeth giddily saying I love you too back. I jumped to my feet running around to the back of the cabin and through the dark green stalks of grass. Now I wish I hadn't. I was greeted with a truly horrific sight; there in front of me was Annabeth and Marcus making out. "Annabeth?" I asked. "Percy?" her eyes widened and her voice was high pitched in fear. "Um, it isn't what it looks like." Annabeth stammered trying to come up with a lame excuse."Save it," I snapped angrily. I jogged back to my cabin and packed up my things taking Riptide and my Minotaur's horn, the shield my brother Tyson had remade to replace the one lost in the labyrinth, and a spare change of clothes. Finally I took out my stash of _drachmas _and headed across the border. I had left them a note stating I was going, not that anyone cared. Last week my brother Marcus had come and had defeated a _dracaena_ without any training and everyone had treated him like a hero forgetting about me. Now when he had first come he seemed nice enough and I'd tried to be friends. But then he got a quest to defeat a _drakon _and had chosen to do it with Annabeth and Leo. Now they were great fighters but I was still worried for them, so I kept tabs on them by using Iris-messages and arriving to the location before them, defeating the monsters they would've met and weakening the _drakon_so it would be easier to kill. But when he returned everybody treated me like trash and wouldn't even talk to me. Even Annabeth was hanging on his every word. I got tired of that and went to the Roman camp to meet my friends Hazel, Frank, Bobby, Dakota and Reyna-yes Reyna we made our peace after the Second Giant War. When I Iris-messaged CampHalf-Blood though I saw Annabeth and Marcus talking and Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face and Poseidon flashed in stating Marcus was his favourite son. So now seeing my _ex-girlfriend _and _Marcus _make out right after the death of my parents, well that was the final straw. I had to get away from camp. I wrote a brief note to my Roman friends, Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia and Nico who was in the Underworld. And of course to my buddy Lord of the Wild Grover and my brother, my _real_ brother Tyson. Then I left camp not wanting to look back. I spent a couple of nights on the road, when Chaos found me. "My boy you are deeply misunderstood, if you will join my army you will be my adopted son, apprentice and assassin, along with commander of my army." I thought about it, it seemed to be a lot more than the shit I was receiving now. I stood up straight "I accept your offer." Chaos smiled "Then let's go son." _Son_ I noted he called me son, unlike Poseidon who only cares about the children that made him seem powerful. We stepped into the vortex and to my new life.

**Hope you like it. I actually wrote this last year and felt like posting it.**

**Lucy: What about your other stories? Lucy- New life and Happiness and Natsu in Fairy Tail?**

**Me: Why are you here? I'll be updating those soon**

**Leo: Great, can I have more fire power**

**Me: Read on and find out**

**Grover: Please Review and OOO! Enchildas!**

**Me: Where did that come from? See you soon, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone he knows and goes to join Chaos. Years later Gaea awakes and this time the Titans rise with her. How does this happen? Will Percy save them? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm let's ask Percy to do it**

**Percy: Don't call me that I'm Alpha**

**Me: OK Alpha do I own pjo?**

**Alpha: (scoffing) no you wish you could**

**Me: (sadly) yeah I do wish oh well (brightens) I own Alpha and Omega and Alex and the plot!**

**Alpha: (pales) Uh oh **

**Chapter II**

Annabeth pov:

450 years. It had been four hundred fifty years since Percy Jackson had disappeared and we holding a yearly meeting with the Olympians if there had been any news. Yes I am still alive see Zeus had decided to make all the demigods that had a large experience immortal and Percy wasn't there so instead Marcus was made immortal. Seriously I don't even know why we held these meetings but strangely Percy wasn't in the Underworld so he had to be alive. A handful of gods agreed with me that we shouldn't search for Percy but the rest overruled him. Zeus wearily asked "any news?" They all shook his head but Hermes sat up "Father, there has been new that-" Zeus leaned forward "yes?" Hermes hesitated "that Gaea and Kronos are rising." I felt a lump of panic but then reminded myself we had Marcus he defeated a freaking _drakon_ this wouldn't be too hard. Suddenly a large vortex and a man in a silvery black suit stepped out with a boy 16 or 17 years by the look of it in a black hood stepped out. "Father I really don't want to- come here," he faltered. Suddenly my mother gasped "Lord Chaos, it is an honor." Chaos nodded and Marcus shouted out "who does he think he is?" "Creator of the Universe," I hissed "Please be quiet, he's more powerful than all the gods, titans and Gaea put together, for me." Marcus sighed then nodded "OK, but only for you." The person in the black hood seemed to be annoyed and angry as he stared at the wall. "As you know Gaea and the Titans are rising, so to help you win the war I am sending you a part of my army and my Commander/son to aid you." "With all due respect Lord Chaos why would you help us instead of your daughter?" my mother asked "Because the gods' rule is a better age for mortals." Zeus frowned "your son? He is a primordial then?" Chaos smiled "no, he is my adopted son and was once a demigod. Now my son you shall stay here with Quadrant 25 Sections 12 and 39 along with the second-in-command Alex." The black hooded guy protested "but Father, I cannot," Chaos frowned "Alpha, you are my son, my apprentice, my assassin, the commander of my army and the only one who can do this job." Alpha sighed "Alright, but can Omega come along with Alex?" Chaos smiled "Your lieutenant? Alright I suppose. Goodbye and thank you my son. Oh and Zeus, please try not to anger my son as he holds a grudge against you better than a child of Hades." With hardly a sound Chaos vanished leaving only a trail of smoke. "Alpha," I questioned and he turned towards me. "Yes?" he snarled than with a flash others arrived. Then a girl and a boy also in hoods that covered their faces stepped out "Alpha, Alex and Quadrant 25, Sections 12 and 39 reporting for duty." The boy came out "Omega at your service." Alpha seemed to relax "thanks for coming, now if you don't mind-" angling his head towards Zeus- "can we go now?" Zeus nodded "to CampHalf-Blood, but first as seeing there is no current news of Percy Jackson we shall have another meeting at the next solstice. Meeting adjourned." Marcus rolled his eyes at the Commander but nodded for us to go. Athena narrowed her eyes but motioned for me to go. "Uh, Alpha- is that we call you?" Asked Jason and Alpha nodded. I heard Reyna sigh "still no Percy," and Thalia comforted her shooting a glare in my direction and said "well he's not dead; we know that much, Nico would've seen him." Ever since Percy had gone missing and they all knew it was my fault I had lost many of my friends. They all knew what had happened all those years ago. Whatever I still had Marcus my caring boyfriend. Alex snapped her fingers "um let's go," she prompted and Omega and Alpha snickered. I nodded to camp half-blood.

**Alex: Thank you for surviving this CelestialTitania can be a little crazy and super mean**

**Me: Hey!**

**Alpha: Just Review for the love of Chaos**

**Me and Alex: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone he knows and goes to join Chaos. Years later Gaea awakes this time the Titans rising with her. How does this happen? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pjo and never will unless…**

**Me: Rick can I _please_**

**Rick: No**

**Me: But you have the Kane chronicles and bunch in the 39 clues**

**Rick: But you like _all _my books**

**Me: (shrugs nonchalantly) not my fault you write so well. We'll talk later I have to write!**

**Rick: Noooooooooooooooo **

**Chapter III**

Alex pov:

Alpha seemed so tense around here and whenever that blonde with the grey eyes came he would be so rigid, not his cute, sarcastic self. I hoped he didn't like her or anything. Now you must be wondering you haven't even seen his face, how can you like him? Well he just has this regal air around him and leadership and keeping everyone calm just comes so naturally to him that it's hard not to like him. So many in the army know him longer then I have but still he treats me the same way except I can't see under his hood but that's fine I don't want to push him before he's ready to tell me. Then I heard the boy who started to talk back to Chaos-what was his name? Oh yeah, Marcus was talking to that Annabeth girl about how lucky they were to not have to think about some Percy Jackson. Beside me Alpha grew rigid with every word and then he just snapped. "You know what? You will not insult Percy Jackson while I am here, or you can fight this war without me." Omega nodded "the same goes for me, don't you _dare_ insult Percy." Annabeth narrowed hereyes in suspicion, but this _punk_ girl stepped up "Uh no offense, but how do you know Percy, do you know where he is?" There was a note of desperation in her voice and Alpha softened. "If your name is Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Dakota, Frank, Hazel, Hylla, Kinzie, or Bobby and you want to know where Percy Jackson is come with me. Alex and Omega you too." Hmm looks like I don't know Alpha as well as I thought. I wonder who Percy Jackson is.

Alpha pov:

I remembered how Chaos had tricked me into coming here while I talked to him he opened up the portal and walked through with me following. I can't believe I was so stupid,_valcas_ I said to myself. Now hearing _her_talk about being oh, so fortunate to not have to think about me, I just snapped. Luckily Omega stood up with me too and when I heard Thalia be so hopeful and told all my friends who didn't betray me along with Omega and Alex as they should know who I was to come with me. "Now, before I tell you where Percy Jackson is you must swear to not tell any other living soul, or dead Nico, Hazel." "Just tell us where Percy is!" They all screamed at me I faced them I sighed and took of my hood all of them except Alex-who just found out what I looked like and didn't know who I was- pounced on me making me fall backwards. Alex smirked, see our hoods were magic and youcould only see the wearers face if you know them/ seen them without their hood. "Percy!" They all shouted and slowly let me up, but I spotted Thalia and Nico scowling at me. Alex narrowed her eyes and sent me a silent question _Whose Percy and you told them your identity? Where is Alpha and what have you done with him?_I laughed "I'm Alpha, Alex not an imposter." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico and Thalia nod once and come out to judo flip me when I called out "you two, I know what you're doing." They frowned in unison then Thalia punched me in the shoulder. "Kelp Head, how dare you disappear for 450 years?" Then she hugged me and threatened me "you better tell me how you met Chaos if you value your life," I just laughed. "We'll see Thals, we'll see. Omega you want to-" I gestured to his hood. He scowled at me but nodded and took of his hood "Luke?" They all gasped-well all except the Amazons, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, the Romans and Alex. Yeah I guess only Thalia cared. "_Luke_, is your lieutenant Percy?" Thalia looked at me in disbelief. "Alpha," I corrected her "and yes he is." Nico's eyes widened "Per-Alpha you forgave _Luke_ enough to make him your _lieutenant_?" I shrugged. Alex stepped up "don't mind me," she said with a false smile and tiny glare at me. "Would you two mind telling me what all this Percy and Luke business is about? Alpha you're the son of Chaos- is that how they know about you? Where's your excuse Omega? Oh and Alpha why are they calling you _Percy?_Omega you and Alpha better explain." Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "Shoot," she commanded. I gulped nervously and saw Omega looking the same way. "I guess we'd better tell her," I said shaking my head. Thalia looked at me eyebrows raised "Chaos' son?" she questioned griping my hand like I'd disappear if she let go and Reyna was keeping her eye on me. Quite nerve-racking eh? Almost like I was a turkey about to be gutted on Thanksgiving Night. "Um yes," I said as I cautiously slid my hand out of hers. "Alex, uh do, um should we tell you now? Or later at camp?" Alex gave me a pointed look but nodded. "Um also, all of you call me Alpha and Omega, Omega. I am Alpha son of Chaos, Commander of his army, his apprentice and personal assassin. And Omega is my lieutenant and third-in-command, also being the fifth most powerful being in the Universe." They all nodded "Swear on the River Styx," I insisted "We all swear on the River Styx," I nodded lets go.

**Me: Ah thnks for reading I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile so you can choose who Percy ends up with**

**Omega: Review and Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone he knows and goes to join Chaos. Years later Gaea awakes this time the Titans rising with her. How does this happen? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo and never will. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter IV**

Alex pov:

I watched as everyone pounced on Alpha calling him Percy. Hmm I thought it was probably one of those cheesy aliases that he always came up with. But when that punk girl Thalia help Alpha's hand I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I mean here was a girl Alpha had probably met on one of his missions and yet she had seen his face, while I knew him for about 400 years hadn't seen him once. I was guilty I was pleased but I could tell Alpha was unnerved. "Uh P-Alpha, why not tell everyone who you are? I mean that would be easier and show them how wrong they were." The raven haired girl stated. Alpha raised a brow "Really Reyna? I thought Romans never took the easy way." The girl blushed in an "_OMG this boy is really cute and he is talking to me, so casually pointing out my mistake! Shape up, you call yourself a leader?"_ My blood started to boil and I wondered how long Alpha was on this mission. Alpha shook his head "But no, I don't want to face those I will always mistrust and many of the gods are in that category." Hazel frowned "Alpha- Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Aphrodite and even Lord Zeus and Lady Juno are looking for you." That was about _six_ of the 14 Olympians 2 of them not but still as powerful. Now I was really confused, I mean why would Alpha not trust them? But since I wanted Alpha to tell me about it I kept quiet. Alpha nodded taking in the info "I'll think about telling them." He put his hood back on. "Now let's get going before someone else comes." We walked out just as the blonde girl was coming to get us. Alpha opened up a portal and we all walked into it arriving at a weird and lame camp. He raised his arm a large and rather impressive black building appeared. "The new Chaos cabin." Alpha announced and Omega snickered. Cabin was exactly the right word for it since I knew Alpha could be so much more cleared her throat "Um we have an extra building you could have used for the cabin." Alpha shrugged "Chaos sent it for us and all our warriors wouldn't fit in one of your buildings. Besides we don't want to be split up." Annabeth nodded stiffly and took everyone until only Thalia and Reyna were left standing. Thalia whispered something to Alpha and he rolled his eyes and whispered something back. I felt guilty that I was getting pleased by the fact that she was making Alpha annoyed. "B-b-but Alpha can we trust L-Omega?" Thalia tried to whisper softly but I heard it and I didn't like it. I frowned along with Alpha and Omega looked down "Omega is completely trust worthy. He is Alpha's lieutenant and 3rd in command." I snapped but it came out harsher then I meant it to. Alpha nodded "Omega is part of the Chaos army and we have full faith in him. If we didn't he wouldn't be my lieutenant." Alpha backed me up. Thalia nodded and Omega went up to Alpha "thanks man," he said giving him a man hug. Omega smiled at me and mouthed "thanks for standing up for me." I smiled back. I only wished Alpha would say something to me or explain how he knew these people. The Reyna chick looked at Alpha with a tiny dreamy look heavily guarded. I swallowed my jealousy and pulled Alpha by his arm with Omega following. I sat back on a couch and casually stated "So?"

**Me: Sorry for the lazy summary I'm just tired right now**

**Omega: *sweatdrop* ah hope for more chapters**

**Alpha: Review to boost CelestialTitania's low self esteem**

**Me: I do not have low self esteem! Get back her Alpha or I'll write horrible stuff about you!**

**Alpha: fine, fine please review and keep reading**

**Alex: Um, goodbye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Percy is abandoned by everyone he knows and goes to join Chaos. Years later Gaea awakes and this time the Titans rise with her. How does this happen? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pjo. Kinda obvious I'm a girl, therefore not Rick Riordan. Wanna check? Get (Percy and Rick sprint away) fine, Annabeth**

**Me: Annabeth in The Lost Hero you go crazy searching for Percy so why cheat on him? **

**Annabeth: Um I chose not to talk about that (pulls out dagger)**

**Me: (yawns) My, my you're losing your touch**

**Annabeth: Write!) **

**Me: We'll find out soon dear Annabeth now here you are your secret's out (smirks**

**Chapter V**

Alpha pov:

I looked at Alex nervously. Wow Alpha you can defeat Kronos without a tiny bit of doubt but stand in front of your second in command and you are absolutely terrified. Well not terrified just nervous, because you don't want her to find out about you're past. "Alex look, you know we all have a past before meeting Chaos. All that I can say is that this is where Omega and I started for about 16 to 19 years of our life. We, I almost died Omega came back from the dead. Chaos found me when I ran away from here after many people here betrayed me for my half-brother. Oh and actually I am the Adopted son of Chaos." Alex stood there in shock but recovered enough to say "But Alpha so many people care for you," I smiled sadly. "Yes, but they weren't there when I was betrayed and they had to keep going to do their own work at the Roman camp, or in the Underworld." I shook my head "Chaos is my new family and um Alex I want to say something to you,"

Alex pov:

Alpha pushed back his hood and my heart started to beat wildly. I hoped it was what I thought and my breathing grew slower as I stood in anticipation. "But first," he continued "I am actually Percy Jackson, born on Earth and a demigod. Alex please don't ask me which god I renounced him as my father a long time ago." She nodded and Omega was Luke Castellan," Alpha looked uncomfortably at Omega. Omega stepped in "I am a son of Hermes." I was dumbfounded but I shook my head "so you want me to not tell anyone who you are right?" Alpha smiled, by the throne of Chaos he was even cuter than I had imagined, and stated "you are the smartest out of all of us." I was almost basking in his praise as he didn't just give it to everybody. Omega smiled and went out of the cabin saying he was going down to the arena. Alpha stepped towards me "Alex I wanted to tell you that," he began. Suddenly Thalia burst in "Alpha um, Chiron's looking for you." She had a tiny happy look on her face but she was staring at me. She looked around "where's Omega? I thought he'd be here." Alpha shook his head "he's at the arena," Thalia nodded. Alpha put his hood back on and before leaving turned to me "I'll tell you later." I couldn't do anything more then nod my head. Ugh talk about badtiming she had to be a devil. I was sure that Alpha was going to tell me he liked me, but then she came. I sighed ah well lets go see Chiron.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, It's just that I have some tests coming up and need to study**

**Thalia: So she posted this story, for fun**

**Me: Yeah, so I might update soon or not since and I need to update my other stories**

**Grover: So this is her last chapter for a while**

**Me: but if you review I might update soon, not a promise though**

**Thalia: so review and goodby *drags CelestialTitania away***

**Me: *wailing as being dragged away* why do these things always happen to me?**

**Grover: Ha, ha *chewing on armchair* Bye!**


End file.
